Don't Look Back
by Melamajig
Summary: Melanie and her neighbors find an old game hidden in their basement. When they pull it out, the game immediately draw their interest, putting on the 3D glasses leads them into a game that they weren't prepared for, one that will change their lives forever
1. Let the Games Begin

Let's Play Games

I hung up the phone with a sigh. I can't believe we were having _another_ game night with the neighbors. We had them once a month, always on a Saturday. I not only had better things to do, I didn't feel like being put in an awkward situation. See, I had this huge backround with my neighbors, I've known them all since I was about five, and we have all seen the best, and _worst_ sides of each other. On the other hand, I have also had some hidden crushes on a few of them in the past. But even through everything_, _I still loved them and always had a good time, being one of the only girls in the neighborhood my age.

I changed into my jean shorts, which made my legs looks extra long. My mom says I am lucky because not alot of girls can pull of jean shorts like I can, thanks to my long legs. I flipped through my shirts, looking for one that would show my hips that are slightly defined and my small waist. I plucked out a dark blue tee. It was cute, a good color on me, and completely modest with its average neckline.

Scrunching my beach blonde hair into neat curls and lightly shading and lining my ever color changing yellow-hazel eyes, I pranced downstairs and folded myself neatly on the floor, indian style. I shuffled through the games that were in the middle of the floor, searching for a game I liked. There were some fun games, like twister and outburst that would probably be hysterical. There were also some new games that I hadn't seen before, with odd titles and weird looking boxes.

"Mom! Did you buy new games?"  
"Yes peanut! Would you please keep them in a pile until everyone gets here?"  
I was assigned to man the door while people came in. It was summer, so no one would be wearing coats or anything. My job was to say hi and make sure everyone was here before we started. I watched as the first family came up the walkway, it was the Walnys. There was the mom, dad and their three boys. My younger brother, Tyler and their youngest boy Joseph were born in the same hospital around the same time, the moms have been friends ever since. We have known them almost all our lives, meeting them again as soon as we moved in, I have known them since I was three.

Tyler and Joe have been playing since they were in diapers, they are both ten now and still see each other every other day. The two oldest kids, Rachel and Michael are also as close as the youngest. The middle kids, me and Matthew don't talk as much, but we are still close, confiding in each other for many things. We are both 16, like most of the neighborhood kids. I soaked in all Matt's features as he strode in. He wasn't amazingly handsome, but he had great features. A broad nose and shoulders, clear blue eyes, blonde tousled hair, and full lips covering a dentist-approved smile without ever having braces. The only downside was that he was extremely pale, he never comes outside anymore which was a little depressing.

He waved awkwardly and sprawled out on the couch. Next up the driveway was Ryan and Paige Willis. Both of them were born with light blue eyes, and a dark, ocean blue outlining. Paige has white-blonde hair, she's got a great attitude and loves to hang out with my brother, since they are the same age. Ryan's hair is so dark brown, I consider it black, he is one of my better neighborhood friends, he is 16 too, with a great sense of humor and a slight tan. He high-fived me on the way in, reaching around his sister who was clinging to me and smiling. I shooed them away just as Brendyn and his mom came up the driveway. Brendyn has deep blue eyes, sunned skin, and dirty blonde hair that is always under some sort of dirtbike racing hat.

Connor and Meredith slid in the door after him, both kids have blue eyes also. I swear, everyone in this neighborhood has blue eyes but me. Connor is the protective older brother, his sister is the same age as my brother. Connor has naturally tanned skin and light brown hair. I hugged Meredith and high-fived Connor. I counted out the families in my head, we had everyone! I poked my head in the kitchen to inform my mom, the parents where setting up a game of poker. I plopped down on the couch next to Ryan and Matt and started to shuffle through the games. The younger kids took Twister upstairs to play and Rachel and Michael wanted to go talk with the parents.

That left me, Ryan, Matt, Connor and Brendyn. The boys decided it would be cool if we played this new game that one of them found in their basement. We waited for Brendyn to run to his house and get it. When he came back, we pulled out everything and began to set up. After lots of instructions and arguments, we got the system together and working. I started to read the instructions, "Thi new game will change your life. Everyone put on a pair of 3D glasses. Start by selecting the oldest player to gp first- that's _me _boys. Each player will go through a series of questions in order to complete the start of the game. After each player has taken their turn, they will face each task brought against them in the game. To win the game, you must complete a total of ten tasks out of fifteen. The person to complete all ten first wins, all players must complete the game to finish."

We all looked at each other, "Sounds fun enough." I chimed. I snagged the remote and all the 3D glasses, passing them out. "All right everyone, put a pair on." I held up the glasses, looking at the room one last time in normal color and then slipped them on... everything went black.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start. I looked around, all my neighbors were lying on the floor around me. But where _were _we? I asked myself as I looked around myself in a sleepy-like daze. I saw what looked like a game-show interview set up of a chair and couches, all the space around it clear except the little coffee table that sat next to what would be the interviewers chair. I heard the grumbling of my neighbors as they fought their way out of sleep. I continued to examine the room, it had tan walls with little designs in them, only a shade or two darker, making them difficult to see.

There was a white border on the top and bottom of the wall that edged it's way around the room. I saw that there were three huge windows that spread from the floor to the ceiling, all covered by long, vertical drapes that were the same darker tinted shades as the design on the walls. I heard giggling and turned toward my neighbors. That's when I saw the man in the corner of the room staring at me. He moved foward and seated himself in the 'interviewers' chair. I looked back at Brendyn who was giggling fiercely.

"Brendyn calm down. It's just 3D graphics." I gave him a reassuring smile. That's when I realized he wasn't wearing his 3D glasses. My breath hissed out between my teeth and I scanned the rest of the room. Not a single one of them was wearing their 3D glasses. I saw Matt crawl over to a 3D couch and touch it. It didn't phase like a 3D object would. I took deep breaths as I reached up to my face, slowly and touched my nose. No glasses. _Don't freak out, don't panic. Maybe your still knocked out and your dreaming._ I thought to myself.

"Anyone here know why we aren't wearing our 3D glasses?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
Brendyn giggled. I looked at him in horror and turned to everyone else, they were reaching up to their faces. I saw 3 pairs of eyes widen at once. "I do." A voice I didn't recognize spoke. I knew who it was before I turned back to look at the man sitting patiently in the chair.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked him, struggling to keep my calm.  
He smiled, it was a comercial smile, those fake, creepy smiles that you know must have been rehearsed over and over again. It didn't reach his eyes, he continued, "You're playing the game of course!" His voice, I thought, was also rehearsed.

Then his words sunk in, "Playing... the game? But we aren't even at my house anymore!"  
"Of course not! It wouldn't be life changing if you didn't expirience it first hand would it?" Another comercial smile.  
"It would be _normal _if we were experiencing it at my house." I shot back.  
"Exactly my point," he swept out a hand to the couch next to him, "now will you all please take a seat?" If he smiled one more time like that, I was going to smack it off his face. "Welcome to the Game of Chance. Now let's start with those questions shall we? You might need the help, losing could mean the _world_ to you." He smiled at his joke, but it was a noticably grim smile.

I sat back and puffed air out of my cheeks, "Is there any _rules _we might not know about?"  
"Well whatever happens to you in the game, happens in real life." He looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't. "Melanie, first question, since you seem to be the most talkitive of the group. Outside alone in the black of the night, what two things do you fear most? And don't lie to me, I will know."  
"Probably someone else being out there, or some kind of big animal." I answered honestly.  
"Okay next! Matthew what is it that scares you most?" Matt sat silently, pondering whether or not to answer it, I assumed.  
"Heights." His voice came out in monotone and a suprised look crossed his face, but not before a sad look crossed the hosts.

"Ryan, have you had any nightmares this past week?"  
This made Ryan's forehead crease in thought, "No, not that I am aware of."  
"How about the week before?" Ryan flinched in sync with the man.  
"Yes." The man nodded, turning to Brendyn.  
"What is your most feared natural disaster?"  
Goosbumps dotted along Brendyn's arms, "Tsnuamis."  
"Connor, do you love your sister?"  
"Yes." he answered, shaking.  
"What if I were to tell you that she was _here_?" The man's sad eyes looked away as we heard Meredith's crying from somewhere far away. Connor tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut and his hands clenched.  
"Your bluffing." He whispered.

"Think what you want." The monotone was back, more rehearsed lines. Almost as fake as those notecards he was reading in his hands. "Melanie, what is the worst way to die? In your opinion of course."  
I considered lying, but I looked at the man's eyes and then quickly changed my mind, "Um... A fire?" I shuttered, burning away slowly and painfully was probably the worst way to die.  
"Brendyn, do you prefer the forest or the desert?"  
"Do you mean which one I like more, or which one scares me more?"  
"Which one frightens you more of course!"  
"Forest."  
"Okay," the man stood up, "now it is time to begin the game. Good luck to all the players, I hope to see you on the other side!" He strode off into the darkness of the hallway and disappeared.

We all watched as two doors appeared on the wall next to us. They formed slowly against the wall and slowly grew more detailed until they looked like regular front doors. We watched as an invisible black hand drew in sharpy on the doors in black. It was a neat, but creepy old-fashioned cursive. The marker finished and moved to write something above the doors, but I quickly read what was on them. The first door simply said, 'Melanie, Connor and Matthew.' The second one said, 'Ryan and Brendyn.' We moved across the room as a group and separated in front of the two doors. I watched as the marker completed the writing above the doors. It was plain text this time, simply written in it was, 'The Dark Rooms.'


	3. Scared of the Dark Anyone?

Chapter 3

I placed my hand on the cool metal of the doornob, looking at Brendyn and Ryan one last time. The handle twisted easily in my grip and I pushed in the door, causing me to step into the room. It was pitch black. The door slid silently shut behind us, closing off the rest of our light. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light, but I still saw nothing in any direction. I didn't panic, I tried not to think about what might be out there. I reached out blindily and searched for a lightswitch of some sort along the wall. My hands came up with nothing and I finally regained my composure enough to ask, "Matt, Connor? You there?"  
"Right here." I jumped at Matt's closness and reached out to grasp his hand.  
"Connor?"  
"Yes?" His voice carried from what seemed like a long distance away. The silence and darkness were starting to get to me. I could feel my body swaying, at least, I thought I was swaying. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I shook off the wave of nausea and reached out toward the sound of Connor's voice. I touched fur and recoiled, slamming myself into Matt.

He pulled back, not enough to let go of my hand, but enough to make me feel alone again. "Matt there's something in here." My voice shook.  
"It's fine Mel, grab Connor, this is a _game," _he said the word like a dirty word, "so there always has to be a chance that we can win."  
"Connor?" I called again.  
"Right here." His voice sounded closer this time. I reached out and, thankfully, found Connor's hand, grasping it tightly in my own. We moved slowly through the dark, silent room. I couldn't stand the silence, so I started to hum. I felt like running, but my feet disobeyed me, feeling tentitively along the floor, afriad something might be there. I could feel myself shake and I almost thought I imagined it when Connor let go and ran. I could hear his feet pounding in the silence and me and Matt stopped. I saw nothing as I watched silently waiting to see what was going to happen to Connor. He whooped and I jumped, I saw a crack of light shine through the room and I smiled to myself as Connor ducked out, holding the door for us. "Come on!"

I tugged on Matt's hand and started across the floor. Something fuzzy rubbed against my leg and I shied away from it, backing into Matt. Connor's voice rang through the room, "I can't-hold it- much longer guys." he grunted. The room gradually became darker until the light was completely cut off again. "Hurry up Mel." Matt urged as we picked up the speed a little in the direction- or what I _thought_ was the direction- of the door. I hit another fuzzy thing and heard a low growl. The scream in my throat came up and I leaped at Matt, throwing my arms around him. He tried to push me away, another thing growled at me, I finally registered the sound. Wolves, I thought. There were _wolves_ in here. I swore under my breath but contined to move foward.

I felt hot breath on my neck and screamed, running foward with no drive excpet to get away from the things in here. I felt them chasing behind us and I fought to struggle on. "Melanie, slow down!" Matt called.  
"There are freaking wolves in here and you want me to _slow down?"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"What wolves Melanie? What are you talking about?" Matt yelled back. I ran straight into a wolf and jumped back, jumping onto Matt and clinging on with my legs and arms like a koala. Matt ignored me and continued to move foward until one of the wolves jumped foward and snagged my arm. The weight cause Matt to fall over, the wolf lost it's grip, but not before it had bitten a good amount of my skin.

I felt tears well up, but I took a deep breath and reached out, finally feeling the door. I yanked it open and me and Matt surged out, panting. I stumbled and fell to the ground, taking the time to check the damage. The wolf had yanked on a good chunk of my arm, but it hadn't hurt anything serious. Other than that, I had a few scratches on my legs. I looked at Matt, a sarcastic smile on my face, I fought to make sure it didn't quiver, "And you wondered what I was talking about."  
He looked at my arm and frowned, "I swear I never heard anything except you screaming."  
I flushed, "Well this certainly isn't _made up_ Matt."  
I saw the other's looking at me, "I'm fine, let's go."  
Three holes opened up in the wall. Huge metal bars slid down over them and they had our names in red written sideways along one of the bars, like blood. It looked like part of an animal cage. One of the bars said Ryan an Connor, the second, Matthew and Brendyn and the last said Melanie. I sucked in a deep breath, standing up and striding across the room to the big metal cage. It slid up, making a creaking noise like it had been there for years. I stepped in to what would be my second challenge.


	4. The Suffer in Silence Type

Chapter 4

I came face to face with a tiger. It snarled in my face and puffed air out it's nose. I heard the large metal grates slide to a close behind me and I froze. It's breath was hot on my face, I refused to move. My eyes darted over to the door on the opposite side of the room that was materializing. It was similar to the one I once saw when I was in an airplane, I was staring at it when we had to fasten our seatbelts and my stomach had been doing backflips. It made me sick to my stomach again, not that the tiger helped. I sucked in a deep breath and took a step to my right. I held my breath as I watched the tiger out of the corner of my eye. It stayed in place, laying on the ground, but still watching me closely. It's eyes roaming around the room, body tense. I felt like I was turning blue, I began to feel lightheaded. I let out the breath I was holding in a rush and regained my composure for a minute. I sucked another breath and took a step to the right again, planning to slowly make my way to the corner of the room and move around the tiger. It still held it's place as I slowly progressed to the corner of the room. It was agonizing as each step I darted my eyes back to the tiger, praying that he wouldn't move.

I felt like I was tempting fate, pushing the limits by going so slow. But then, maybe I was only making it this far _because _I was going so slow. No matter what, I didn't want to test that theory. I was now standing next to the wall, hypervenalating. _I could do this_, I thought. I slowly stuck out my foot, only a couple of inches i front of me, not wanting to push my luck. I leaned foward onto my foot and slowly brought foward my other leg. The tiger's head whipped around to face me. _How could he even _hear _that?_ I thought. I repeated the step, going a little bit faster. _If he could already see me it doesn't matter now. _The tiger turned to me and growled, bearing it's fangs. It still didn't budge from it's spot. I saw the hairs on it's back standing straight up and I waited until it relaxed. My rational mind still working. I took another step foward, sucking in a shaky breath.

The tiger took a menacing step foward, growling and my stomach lurched. It looked away, following a sound from another room and I took that chance to step foward. The tiger bounded over to me, roaring with fury. A deep sound came from my throat and I felt tears fill my eyes as I held myself still. I felt my knees giving out only seconds before they did. I dropped to the ground, biting hard on my lip to keep from crying, and then from my nervous, and completely insane, laughter. The fast movement had startled the tiger and it had come even closer.

I whimpered and slid out my hands slowly, watching the tiger. I pulled myself across the floor, moving a few inches. The tiger didn't this as threatening, it didn't move. I repeated the motion, puffing out my cheeks. The tiger followed me slowly as I crawled slowly across the room, taking each motion as slowly as I could. My lips tasted like they were bleeding because I was biting on them so hard to keep from choking out sounds as silent tears streaked down my face. I was a few inches from the door now. I stopped, the tiger breathing in my ear. I reached up for the handle, slowly and carefully, stretching my arm out completely and leaning foward on my hand.

Time froze as I reached out to the handle, it was just far enough away that I had to lean completely foward on my hand, bending my wrist in ways that gave it extreme cramps. I felt like I was about to fall foward on my face, I silently prayed I wouldn't. Stretching out to my max, I finally reached the doorknob. My fingers clutched the cool metal of the airplane shoot door and I relaxed and almost cheered outright at my victory. But I still had one more thing to do.

Twisting the knob, I shifted slightly so my feet were flat on the ground in a crouch. I took deep breaths and counted silently in my head. One... Two... Three! I yanked open the door, throwing my body out it at the same time. The tiger roared behind me and I threw all my weight into it. I swung around as soon as I was out the door and slammed it shut. Not even a second later, the door shook under the tiger's full weight slamming against it.

I sagged back against the door, breathing for a moment with my eyes closed. I opened them when I heard a tiger from another room, it was _mad. _I heard shouts and willed myself to get up. I felt wetness on my arm and realized the bite mark I had gotten from the wolves had split open more. I was gushing. I was afriad that I would lose too much blood so I applied pressure with my hand. I leaned back again and listened to the sounds from the other rooms, I felt hands on my arm. I screamed and pulled back.

The host was standing a few inches from me, slightly bending over my arm with a bandage wrap in his hand. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at my face. He started to pull back but I shook my head, "It's okay, sorry I didn't know you were in here." I smiled like there was nothing awkward going on. He bent his head and skillfully wrapped up my arm in a quick second. He looked up ay me and smiled.  
"All better." His face contorted in what looked like pain and he stepped back from me a little. "You look tense, I could..." He drifted off as he came up behind me and rubbed circles on my back.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, I couldn't help it, I was so tense and stressed. I had to wait for everyone else to come through the doors anyway, right? His fingers worked down around my neck, out to my shoulders. I sighed and my head felt too heavy. It dropped foward and my hair dangled in front of my eyes. I thought I heard the faint sound of a door opening and then I heard heavy breathing. I opened my eyes a bit to see Matt staring at me and the host. He had a tense expression, then he seemed to shake himself, he looked outright furious.

"What are you doing to her?" Matt exclaimed, striding quickly across the room and practically knocking down the host when he shoved him away from me. I flicked my head up, I felt like I was coming out of a trance, my vision clouded, I felt a little drowsy.  
"I'm fine, he was just massaging my back." I mumbled, or _tried_ to, but it came out all slurred and weird sounding. Matt darted a glance at me and pulled my arm so I was standing by him. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I started to fall to the side.

I was confused, another test maybe? The man had seemed so _nice _though. I felt drowsy still, it wasn't much better than before. Connor and Brendyn flew out the door and slammed it shut. They looked around the room and sagged in relief, which passed as soon as they saw the scene before them.  
"What's going on?" Brendyn asked the same time Connor came rushing over to our side, already seeing the tension, and the line that separated us from the host.  
"It's nothing." I slurred.

Brendyn prickled at my voice and looked confused, "Mel are you okay?" He came over to me and motioned for Matt to let me go. He did, without taking his eyes off the man, who was quickly backing up into the darkness. He shot one last look and me and disappeared. I felt Matt's hand letting me go and I got ready to steady myself, only succeeding in fallling over into Brendyn.  
"What's wrong with you Mel?"  
The thoughts came slowly, but I looked down on the wrap that the man had put on me. "The wrap, I think i'm drugged." but it came out as, "Thwarp, thinim drugg'd."  
"Your drugged?" Brendyn asked, the only thing out of the sentence he understood. I held up my arm, mustering all my strength. It dropped back down, but Brendyn new what I meant. He ripped it off and we all stared at the liquid that had been inside the wrap.  
Matt gasped and Ryan finally came out the door, his clothes slightly messy. Matt sniffed the liquid-y stuff and choked. "She's been drugged," he confirmed, "I think this is our third test." Then I passed out.


	5. Drugs and Anger Management

Chapter 5

I woke up slowly, seeing fuzzy faces all around me all looking worried, I smiled, "Good morning guys! Why you guys so sad, huh?" I sat up- or tried to. My arms were numb- with sleep I told myself- and I had a horrible headache. My vision cleared and I realized I didn't recognize the room I was in, but the headache was getting worse by the second, drowning out and fuzzing any coherant thoughts.

"Melanie?" Matt was leaning over my, I was on the ground, I realized. Did they drop me? For some reason that was funny, I started to giggle. My arms felt fine now so I sat up and saw everyone else that was with me. "What are we doing?" It came out slurred and I froze. Something... something I had to remember... But then my mind went to a new thought. "Are we having a party?" I laughed some more, "Why do I feel like I had too many beers? Someone take me home now." I swayed over to my left and then my weight pitched my towards the ground, Matt caught me just in time.

"Well thank you knight in shining armor." I smiled, "I shall reward you with a kiss for saving the pretty princess." I laughed and Matt had shock all over his face as I took it in my hands and planted a sloppy, but long kiss on his mouth. He didn't pull away, he was kissing me back, hands gripping my sides. Brendyn slapped him and my head almost fell to the ground again but Ryan caught it. He pulled me swiftly off Matt as he jumped up and turned to face Brendyn, who was already standing. "What was _that _for?" He strode towards Brendyn with deadly menace that I never saw in him before.

"You don't take advantage of her like that, Matt. She's _drugged_. Anything you do to her is just using her." Their words didn't register with me as I was sprawled out on Ryan, he was leaning back on his hands so I could lean against his chest, watching the commotion. "My back hurts." I moaned as the two guys glared daggers at each other. Ryan sat up a little and absentmindedly moved his fingers in circles around my back. Matt finally spoke again, "Your just jealous because it _wasn't you._" His smile was big, "Did I hit the mark?"

"You know, I never thought this would happen. Here I am, trapped in a room with three cute guys, one is holding me and the other two are fighting over me." I smiled, "It's like a dream come true. But I don't think any of you guys really like me, I mean, _come on_. It's Melanie Nichols." Tears welled up as I continued blurting out things, "I'm not pretty or brave or any of those things every girl gets. I don't know what went wrong with me, but I seem to be able to be special at nothing." They spilled over.

All of them had stopped to look at me, Matt's face had an expression I couldn't read, Brendyn's face was disbelief and passion and Ryan was behind me so I couldn't see him. Brendyn was the first one to speak, "You really think that?" I stared at him through my tears, then bent my head to look at the floor. Then I fell asleep for the millionth time that day. I woke up, frustrated. Someone was shaking me, I opened my eyes, my mind was still fuzzy. Ryan was shaking my shoulders and his eyes were bugged out of his head. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

He pointed a shaking finger in the other direction and darted to the other side of room, joining Brendyn. I swirled around, I was in the middle of the room, alone and Matt was standing in front of me. His face looked contorted in rage, he was fuming and there were several holes in the white walls on what was clearly _his _side of the room. I sobered a little, "Ryan what's wrong with him?" He was still in the corner.  
"The guy appariently slipped everyone a drug when we werent looking. We are all going to react differently, and right now... well obviously, he's mad."

I swirled back to look at Matt, who was yanking me off the floor by my shirt. He held me a few feet above the ground, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I could hear his labored breathing, then I was in the air. My haze was started to go away and I felt like I could think clearly now, the drug was wearing off! My back hit the wall and my head snapped back and then foward. I scrambled up, using the wall for support. I never realized how strong Matt was before. My back hurt, and I had a growing headache. Matt was striding quickly across the room like a predator, hunger in his eyes.

He steps were light for his size and I darted a look over to see Brendyn and Ryan still cowering in the corner. I gave a grim laugh and turned back- and jumped. He was quick. His face was inches from mine and he was breathing _very_ hard now. My brain flahed ideas at me and I reacted fast, "Why are you mad at me Matt?" I stalled.  
"I'm mad at everyone." He leaned in farther, pulling a knife from your pocket. I could even hear myself gasping.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked, trying for calm, but coming out shaky.  
"I always carry it with me to take care of annoying people like you." I could feel fresh tears brimming my eyes and I let them spill over as another distraction. He looked shocked for a moment, but the his face contorted again.  
"Crying is for the weak."

I pulled in a ragged breath and shot one last look at Ryan and Brendyn, "What else can I _do? Nothing is working!"_  
Brendyn shrugged and Matt held the knife to my throat. I swallowed, then one last idea came to me. He was already close enough that our breath was mingling. If I could just lean foward a little... I grimaced at the pain of the knife digging into my neck, but it worked. My lips touched his and I heard the clatter of the knife hitting the floor as Matt's arms snaked around my waist with animal-like passion.

I tried not to reject him as his mouth forced mine open and his hands dug into my sides. I held still like a statue, after a couple of seconds, Matt must have caught on because he squeezed my waist tighter and pushed me harder against the wall, leaning all his weight on me and moving his lips to my ear. "You can do better than that, do you want to live?" I gave an involuntary shudder as is lips grazed my ear and moved back to my lips.

I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him back for all I was worth, I let him be the one to part with me, catching his breath and I pulled away. I slid my back down the wall and put my head in my hands, pulling my knees to my chest and shook. I looked up at Matt and the contortion in his face was gone, he seemed to sway a little, then he passed out. "Wow..." I observed, "there's been alot of passing out today." Doors appeared on the wall and I sighed and shakily stood up.


End file.
